At the Bridge
by MoonSword1994
Summary: Chihiro has made a yearly pilgrimage to the barrier between the Mortal and Spirit Worlds for the last seven years, each time hoping to see the river spirit who captured her heart. Will this visit be different?
**A/N: I recently watched Spirited Away and was inspired to write this one-shot. If this gets enough support, I'll probably write a story. Either way, enjoy!**

* * *

The sun was warm and the breeze gentle as Chihiro made her yearly visit to the abandoned amusement park by her home, seven white roses in hand. She stood at the top of the hill and gazed down at the various buildings, knowing that in a matter of hours they would be lit up like stars, entertaining the spirits on their way to Yubaba's bathhouse. With a slight smile she ran down the rest of the hill, only stopping when she neared the wooden bridge that connected the bathhouse to the amusement park, although now it looked as if it were connected to a meadow.

Chihiro walked onto the bridge and knelt down in the center, placing the roses she had brought with her down at her feet. "It's been seven years, Haku. Seven years since I entered the Spirit World, since I saved my parents, since I last saw you. I've missed you every day since then, wondering when we'd finally see each other again. You promised that we would, and I'm starting to wonder whether you know how much time has passed for me."

She stood up and looked over the railing down at her reflection. Gone was the eleven year old girl she had been, in her place was a blossoming young woman, one who could have had her pick of any boy in her class; but she did not want them. How could she love any of them when she had given her heart away long ago?

"If you're listening, tell Lin and the others that I miss them too," she said to her reflection, wondering if her friends could hear her even in the Mortal World. "I hope you're all happy. Goodbye, Haku."

Chihiro wiped a few tears from her cheeks before straightening up and heading back towards home, her heart aching as each step carried her further and further away from the place and person she loved. Recalling Haku's warning from before, she did not look back, not even a peek as she headed towards the train station. Perhaps this time, however, she should have.

* * *

That night, Chihiro slept poorly. She kept tossing and turning as she dreamed, her mind teasing her with images of Haku, some she knew were from her own memories others she was not sure of their origin. One showed Haku crying as she ran away with her parents, her retreating back facing him as she obeyed his command. Another took her to the skies, where she looked down and saw Haku's dragon form flying through the air above her school. The final one showed Haku standing at the bridge, picking up her bouquet of seven white roses and smiling sadly as he watched her run home.

Chihiro woke up with tears in her eyes, a few having escaped though she quickly brushed them away. The ache in her heart seemed to have consumed her entire body, she had never hurt so much in her life, nor had she wished so desperately for Haku to appear. Somehow she knew if she saw him again, the pain would stop if only for a that moment. In that instant she resolved that she would go back to the bridge and try to see him, if only a brief glimpse.

* * *

Chihiro ran through the rundown train station, her heart racing in her chest as she came out on the other side, catching a glimpse of the bridge that connected the two worlds. There was someone standing there already, someone familiar, and she felt the ache in her body lessen a little before running as fast as her legs could go towards the bridge. The closer she drew the more detailed the person became until finally . . .

"Haku!" she cried as she all but lunged herself at the river spirit, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck as she embraced him, her pain instantly fleeing from her body. "Haku, I can't believe it!"

One of Haku's arms snaked around her waist, holding her flush against him while the other went up and stroked her hair, a warm chuckle escaping his lips. "Chihiro, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," said Chihiro, barely suppressing the sobs that threatened to escape. "Why didn't you show yourself sooner? I've been waiting seven years for you!"

Haku pulled away from her slightly, his arm still around her as he cupped her cheek and forced her to look at him. "I know you've been waiting, Chihiro, as have I. The time just wasn't right for us before, though I tried to see you sooner than now. Please forgive me, I didn't mean to upset you."

Chihiro gazed at Haku in wonderment, in some ways he still looked the same but he had matured and grown as she had. Now she barely came up to his shoulder and his dark green hair was pulled back in a long ponytail, his face was that of an adult rather than a child and beneath his robes she could feel a leaner, more muscular body. "I forgive you," she said, smiling at him like she had done in the past.

"You know, you're just as I remember you," said Haku as he brushed a stray strand of her brown hair away from her face. "Beautiful in every way."

She blushed and looked away, embarrassed by the compliment though she had heard it many times before from other boys; perhaps since it was Haku telling her it meant more? "And you're just as handsome as I remember," she stammered, debating whether or not that was the right thing to say. "Though you're more grownup now."

"I grew up to match you," he replied. "You've grown too, Chihiro, you're now a beautiful young woman and I thought you might prefer me in this form."

"Your form doesn't matter, as long as it's you!" she said quickly, putting a hand to his cheek, a touch he gladly leaned into. "I dreamt of you last night."

Haku smiled. "I know, I'm the one who sent you those dreams."

Chihiro looked bewildered. "What do you mean you sent me those dreams?"

"I heard what you said yesterday, wondering if I knew how much time had passed," he explained, putting his hand against hers. "I wanted to show you that I've always been with you, watching over you since the day you left the bathhouse. I didn't want you to think that I had forgotten you, because I never did; you don't know how many times I thought of leaving the Spirit World to collect you."

"Why didn't you?" asked Chihiro nervously.

"The time wasn't right," repeated Haku. "I had to wait until you were old enough to make the decision to see me yourself. I know you said you did for years and years, but you were just a child then and the hearts of children can change at any moment. Now that you're an adult, with a less finicky heart, I could see you again because you still wanted to see me. This has been just as agonizing for me as it has been for you."

Chihiro nodded then leaned up so lips were just inches away from his. Haku smiled fondly as he leaned down, closing the gap between their lips as he met hers in a tender kiss, the worlds around them melting away as they enjoyed the bliss of their first kiss; one they had been dreaming of sharing for years.

They pulled away some time later, neither in a hurry to pull away from each other completely. Haku rested his forehead against Chihiro's, their arms still wrapped protectively around each other.

"Please don't leave me again," whispered Chihiro.

"I won't," replied Haku solemnly.

And he never did.


End file.
